leap_boku_no_herofandomcom-20200214-history
Quirks
So you've read The Rules about quirks so far right? Well we have a few more to go into detail about here. History What's a Quirk? It's that thing that makes everyone a special little snowflake, or a multi limbed handy man, or maybe even someone that can shed parts of their body like a matryoshka doll for the sake of self preservation? All you need to know is that when we say 'quirk' we mean 'super power', but this doesn't mean your super power is like some red caped alien who wears an S on his chest. That guy had SO many different quirks in one. Your quirk is something singular and only you can use it the way you have described with a few changes made as you mature (just don't go trying to make a case for getting a flight power if your quirk is eye lasers hombre). But what makes quirks different from each other? There are three major types of Quirk: Emitter: These quirk users need a conscious effort to use their ability, to shoot out their power to the world around them. This can range from things that require close physical contact to change the gravity of someone or their own person, or being a long range lightning blast by shooting it up into the sky for it to arc down on the location desired. The most common of quirk but also the most varied as some emitters have the ability of molecular alteration to some degree in the lines of making things disintegrate! it should be noted that it's always a substance that is emitted or 'changed' in a manner through their touch that causes the change. Transformation: Considered to be the rarest quirk type of all, transformation quirk users are able to alter their body in different ways, or parts of their body that they chunk off of themselves. Gigantification or hardening quirks fall under this category, meaning that they affect themselves normally. There are a few exceptions, those that cause healing without EMITTING a substance are considered transformation quirks as they transform injuries into healthy matter. It's hard to say really. Note that because of the strange combination of mutation and emission emulation, these quirk types are referred to as Hybrid as well at times. Mutant: Constantly active, always attractive, forever changed. Mutant quirks are ones that have caused a permanent physical change to the body of the person. Though these physical changes can cause issues physically such as a tail that makes it difficult to sit down, or multiple webbed limbs that make buying shirts a damn chore, they benefit from having the greatest control over their quirk due to constantly being active. Mutant types include small physical changes such as the multiple webbed limbs mentioned, or an entire bodily change such as the physiology of a snake. Laws Your quirk is special, but you wanna make it more special? Develop some special techniques! You aren't required to, but they are special means of shooting off your quirk in a way that empowers it temporarily, through the power of anime logic, let's go with that explanation. Or maybe it's just that shouting the inspiring name of something you created gives you an adrenaline bump. * You can have twelve maximum special techniques * Your first three can be learned as a student * You need your provisional license if you want your next three * The third installment of three comes when you are considered a rookie hero * Becoming a professional hero is how you get your next two * You want to get that last one? Become a Paragon When making your quirk, remember that the drawback has to equal the power of your quirk. Todoroki has an insanely powerful quirk, but using one side too much will cause his internal organs to suffer burns or frostbite, and has to balance out the use of both. Other than that other standard weaknesses apply, especially to elemental quirks (Pokemon rules yo). *In regards to quirks like Todoroki's, we are only allowing one person that type of quirk, it must be a double emitter quirk and with elements that work together in a logical sense. You can make your case for it and consult us about it, but this is going to be a highly protected and double-edged sword. Roster This roster refers to powers normally banned but we are severely limiting, and refers to rpcs and allied npcs. The plot npcs we fight against are not subject to these. The number permitted may change with the number of players we get on this site. Time Quirks: 1 Allowed | 1 Available Gravity Quirks: 1 Allowed | 1 Available Reality Quirks: 1 Allowed | 1 Available Illusion Quirks: 1 Allowed | 1 Available Space Quirks: 1 Allowed | 1 Available Technique Training While we don't rank techniques, keep in mind that training the next one, which is likely more powerful or another way for your brain to memorize how to function your quirk in that manner, requires more training sessions in terms of the technique. Tech 1: 1 training session Tech 2: 1 training session Tech 3: 1 training sessions Tech 4: 2 training sessions Tech 5: 2 training sessions Tech 6: 3 training sessions Tech 7: 3 training sessions Tech 8: 5 training sessions Tech 9: 7 training sessions Tech 10: 10 training sessions Tech 11: 15 training sessions Tech 12: 15 training sessions A training session constitutes five or six posts from yourself, or the number of parties involved. Go the extra mile and build it into a casual and training session is you want to! The Admin has scene forum sites with a mission that lasts three posts turn into a twenty-five post casual! Just link it to your casual and training in that case! :D Technique Template link Link